Shop
.]] .]] .]] .]] Players can buy and sell items (weapons and compo items) in the Shop with gold. By clicking the "SHOP" sign in the Town, Village, Resort, and Island, the shop menu is brought up, allowing the player to purchase and sell items. The shop in the Town is named simply "SHOP," and only sells weapons from cleared stages and the stage the player is trying to clear. The shop in the Village is named "COMPO SHOP," and only sells most Level 1 compo items. The shop in the Resort in named "JUNK SHOP," and sells exiled weapons. The shop in the Island is named "COMPO SHOP," and sells most compo items. The player can sell any item they wish in all three shops and not only the items which are sold there. The selling price is 12.5% (or one eighth) of the buying price. Below is a chart to illustrate the trend of weapon and item costs. The numbers 1st - 29th for the weapons represent the depth at which the weapon is found - a higher number signifies that the player needs to explore deeper into the game to unlock the weapon. For further details, see the weapon page. Weapons bought at the Shop have only one compo slot. This is represented by a grey-coloured X on the second compo slot that displays NG ('no good') on the menu upon rollover. Availability To be able to buy a certain weapon or item, the player needs to beat stages. Their performance will affect the amount of weapons or items available. The shop in the Village and Island doesn't sell all compo items which are available in the game. The player cannot buy the following items in any of the two compo shops: *ONIGIRI's Card, Gold rush Card, Zombie's Card *Ice Spirit 4 and Poison Spirit 4 *Imperial Crown, Anger Crown *Level 7 Stones (only levels 1-6 are available) *Level 6 and 7 Crystals (only levels 1-5 are available) *Level 6 and 7 Jewels (only levels 1-5 are available) *Level 6 and 7 Cards (only levels 1-5 are available) *Level 2-4, 6 and 7 Medals (only levels 1 and 5 are available) All other compo items are available in at least one compo shop. History The Shop was implemented in ver1.9 BETA, but displayed the word "close" on mouse rollover, because the catalog had not been implemented. It has since opened in ver2.4 BETA, and is now functional. In ver2.4 BETA, the selling price was 25% of the buying price. This was reduced to 12.5% in ver 2.5 BETA. In ver3.7 BETA, the Village was opened with a compo shop where the player can buy compo items. Before this version of the game, there was no place where compo items were sold. In ver7.5, the selling system was improved. Players can click on the sell button and then click on an item in the inventory to sell that item. In ver8.9, the Resort was opened with a Junk Shop, where some weapons which aren't dropped by enemies can be found. In ver15.3, the Island was opened with a compo shop where the player can buy compo items of higher levels. Category:Stick Ranger